Interactions between wireless devices and wireless communication networks in which the devices operate may be conducted via different radio access networks. Today's mobile client wireless devices such as laptops, smartphones, ultrabooks, tablet computers and the like may be equipped with components (e.g., Wi-Fi and cellular radios) configured to provide the wireless device with access to different radio access networks (e.g., wireless local area networks such as Wi-Fi and cellular networks) substantially simultaneously. However, it may be challenging to integrate multiple radio access networks, e.g. Wi-Fi and cellular network in a cost-effective way, e.g., by maximizing the use of Wi-Fi versus a cellular network for wireless communications without sacrificing quality of user experience, particularly when using applications that involve data streaming.